


Cohabitation

by audrey1nd



Category: Hockey RPF, Olympics RPF, Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bondage, College, College Hockey, Dom/sub, Domestic, F/F, Hockey, Multi, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Women in the NHL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audrey1nd/pseuds/audrey1nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilary chose this school so she could play with the boys. And while the rest of her team is great, her girlfriends are the best wingers a center could ever have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cohabitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michaud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaud/gifts).



> I originally planned this as covering a whole year where Hilary would get an offer from an NHL team at the end. I wrote porn instead, but pretend that's what Hilary does after graduation.

Their school didn’t have a women’s hockey team. Instead, they played with the men’s team. At first it really had been because the school didn’t have a women’s team, but after the first few years it had become a tradition. That’s what had made Hilary apply there in the first place. She’d always been told that she couldn’t play with the boys, but here they told her that she could. And she was one of the best. She’d already won a silver at the Olympics her sophomore year and was looking forward to winning gold the year after graduation. Hockey was her life. But so was her team. 

She lived in a big house with a bunch of people from the team. She lived on the top floor with the two girls from her line, Matty and Emmy, and a bunch of other guys from the team lived on the other floors. There were six of them total living in the house and another group lived together too, and a bunch of the other guys were in frats. Meaning that none of them were ever hard up for a party if they wanted one.

Hilary rolled out of bed, her lovely ginormous bed, and looked down at Matty and Emmy where they were still asleep, curled together, bare shoulders visible under the blanket. The two of them had grown up together, playing hockey, which was part of what made them work so well together as her wingers. She stretched her arms above her head, overlarge t-shirt riding up, and she felt a swat on her bare ass. 

Hilary turned around with a laugh, “Oh, so you’re awake now?”

“With a sight like that, how could I not?” Matty answered, hand sliding under Hilary’s shirt.

Hilary smiled and climbed back on the bed, crawling on top of Matty. She slid her hand through Matty’s hair and kissed her. Matty was stroking Hilary’s hip with her thumb as they kissed and Hilary felt another hand on her other hip. She smiled into the kiss with Matty before looking to her right where Emmy was smiling sleepily at them. Hilary moved and kissed Emmy, moving the sheet aside and cupping one of Emmy’s breasts. Matty’s hand moved from Hilary’s hip and cupped Hilary’s pussy, running her fingers through the curls down there before stroking her fingers lower, and finding Hilary wet, thrust her fingers into her pussy, causing both Hilary and Emmy to moan as Hilary tweaked one of Emmy’s nipples in response. Kiss broken, Hilary took Emmy’s other nipple into her mouth.

Hilary’s eyes were closed so she didn’t see the wicked grin that Matty sent Emmy before saying, “You know, I don’t think we _properly_ congratulated Hilary for her game-winning goal last night.”

“I think you’re right,” Emmy replied, hands running through Hilary’s hair and bringing her head up for a kiss. “We definitely have not celebrated another victory provided by our _Captain_.”

Hilary groaned as Matty removed her fingers, but opened her eyes as Emmy broke their kiss to see Emmy licking Matty’s fingers clean.

“Oh fuck,” Hilary groaned. “You two will be the death of me. Have some mercy on an old lady.”

Matty laughed, “Just because you’re a senior and we’re juniors doesn’t make you an old lady. It just makes you more _experienced_.” She winked and withdrew her finger from Emmy’s mouth.

“Now, how would you like to celebrate your win? I was thinking we would give you orgasms until you couldn’t take anymore, but I realized that would be more of a treat to us. We’ve got a whole weekend ahead of us and no practice until Tuesday. What do you want to do?”

Hilary’s eyes sparkled wickedly, “So this celebration is going all weekend long? And I get to choose what we do?” Matty and Emmy nodded eagerly, then frowned as Hilary moved off of them and stood up. “Then we should probably have breakfast. We’re going to need sustenance if we’re going to be celebrating all weekend. I’m thinking pancakes, and maybe a veggie omelet.”

Matty and Emmy scrambled out of bed, giving Hilary a kiss on each cheek before throwing on their team sweats and heading downstairs quickly. The quicker they ate, the faster they would be able to get back in bed. Hilary put her own clothing on a bit more leisurely as she heard the coffeemaker start up and the sound of Matty and Emmy working together to make breakfast. She would miss them when she graduated in the spring.

Hilary threw her hair up into a loose bun and headed down. Matty was mixing up the pancakes while Emmy was cutting up veggies for the omelets. Hilary came up behind Emmy as she put down her knife to reach for a red pepper, Hilary’s favorite, and put her arms around her waist, resting her head on her shoulder. Emmy’s arm came up and scratched Hilary’s scalp before she turned and gave Hilary a quick peck on the lips. 

Matty had noticed Hilary’s appearance by now and pushed her on the shoulder, “Sit. No work for you today. You did plenty last night.” She handed Hilary a cup of coffee. “If we’re going to need as much energy as you say, then you’d better be awake too.” Matty turned away and stared pouring the pancake mix onto a griddle as Emmy started breaking eggs into a bowl and whisking them.

 

They’d just finished eating when Kreider came into the kitchen. “Mmm, what smells so good?” he asked, stumbling towards the coffee, which they’d made a second pot of in consideration to their other roommates.

“Just a celebration breakfast for our Captain,” Emmy replied, sticking her tongue out at Chris.

“You mean last night’s celebration wasn’t enough? You know the walls aren’t that thick, right?” he laughed.

“Aww, don’t worry, one day Johnny Hockey will notice you,” Emmy teased.

Chris glared at her. “I scored a goal too. Why don’t I get a nice breakfast?”

Matty pointed to the microwave, “Extra pancakes are in there. I made enough for everyone, don’t worry. And it would probably help if Johnny knew you were interested. Haven’t you seen the dude from the GSA he’s always hanging around with? Pretty much you with better hair. He might even be better looking too.”

Hilary laughed at the offended look on Chris’s face. She smacked him on the back of the head as she put her dishes away, “Yeah, don’t make the kid wait around forever. One day fake you is going to ask him out and he won’t have a reason to say no. Hell, I bet every boy in that club is just gagging to ask him out.” Hilary made a crude gesture and Chris elbowed her in the side.

Matty and Emmy laughed and made similar gestures at Chris before grabbing water bottles and retreating back upstairs. 

Hilary hip checked Chris, “Seriously dude, kid is over the moon for you. You should see how he smiles when you hug him after a goal.” She winked at him, arms full of snacks and sports drinks, as she exited the kitchen. She didn’t want them to expend extra energy on going up and down three flights of stairs.

 

Hilary threw a bag of chips at Matty’s head as she entered, “Catch!”

Emmy laughed in response, but came forward to take the stuff out of Hilary’s arms before she threw those too as “reaction training.” Sometimes there had to be a moratorium on hockey talk for the sake of her sanity, otherwise Matty and Hilary’s competitive streaks would take over. Sometimes this ended well, like the time they competed for who could make Emmy come faster. But sometimes it ended in the entire team hiding at Johnny’s because Hilary and Matty had turned their house into an obstacle course and no one wanted to be the judge.

Arms finally empty, Hilary stripped down, and gave them both pointed looks. Emmy was still in her sweats, hanging low on her hips.

“Strip,” Hilary ordered, and Emmy felt a chill down her spine.

“Oh, is that how it’s gonna be?” Matty asked, in a playful tone.

“Maybe,” Hilary smiled, “but only if you do as you’re told.”

“And if I don’t?” Matty asked defiantly.

“Then you get punished,” Hilary answered, responding to the glint of mischief in Matty’s eyes.

Emmy, of course, was already naked at this point and was sitting on the bed watching their exchange in anticipation. Matty being argumentative only made Hilary more excited.

“But what about Emmy? Shouldn’t she get a reward for obeying so quickly?” Matty turned to Emmy and stroked a hand across her hair, pulling her in for a kiss.

“Oh, she does,” Hilary answered, as she leaned down to open the bottom drawer of their dresser where they kept all of their supplies. “She gets this,” Hilary held up her favorite strap on, “and _you_ get to watch.” Hilary held up a set of nicely coiled ropes in her other hand.

Hilary threw the supplies on the bed and climbed on top of Emmy and kissed her, dirty and wet, grinding their hips together until Emmy was breathing fast. “Want to fuck you so bad,” Hilary whispered, just loud enough that Matty could hear too.

She turned to Matty, who was still standing next to the bed in her sweats. “Now,” Hilary said, voice commanding, “strip and get on the bed.”

Matty scrambled to obey, knowing that she had pushed just far enough to get what she wanted, but if she pressed any further she would be sorely disappointed. Once, Hilary had locked Matty out after a shower while she and Emmy had sex for hours, leaving her standing in front of their bedroom door in only a towel. Their other roommates had not been happy with her.

Once Matty was on the bed, Hilary looked at her consideringly while opening up a rope. “What do you think, Emmy?” She smiled brightly at both of them, reminding Matty why she loved her so very much.

“Well, we don’t have practice until Tuesday...” Emmy trailed off.

“Good point,” Hilary nodded. “And we can take as much time as we’d like.”

 

After an hour or two, with lots of breaks to play with Emmy and tease Matty so they didn’t really know how long it had been, Hilary was finally satisfied with her work and moved back to admire the sight of Matty, tied up and bound to the bed, arms above her head and tied together with just enough give to allow her to squirm as she watched Hilary and Emmy.

Hilary took the harness off the bed and put it on, sliding in her favorite dildo – the double one they’d gotten for her birthday last year.

Matty looked at it heavily as Hilary slid her legs into the harness and fastened it before leaning down over Emmy and giving her pussy a long lick. Emmy groaned, the anticipation having her on edge. Hilary pushed her fingers in and scissored them. Satisfied that Emmy was ready, Hilary lubed up the dildo and hooked one of Emmy's legs over her shoulder before pushing in.

Emmy let out a satisfied moan, echoed by Matty as she watched. Hilary adjusted the angle of her hips until the dildo inside her was hitting her just right. She steadied herself using Emmy's chest, twisting her nipples as she thrust, until Emmy was a sweaty moaning mess, her legs shaking and breath coming fast. 

Hilary could feel Matty squirming next to them, her breath coming out in harsh pants.

Hilary slid her hand down, stroking at Emmy's clit, until she felt Emmy shudder and jerk underneath her, a long drawn out moan coming from her lips.

Hilary fucked Emmy through her orgasm, slowing down as she did, before stopping, but leaving the dildo still inside her. Emmy's legs were twitching and her chest was heaving, covered in a sheen of sweat. 

Hilary moved to withdraw, causing Emmy to jerk, but was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"Leave it," Emmy gasped out.

Hilary smiled, mouth wide and showing all her teeth, eyes gleaming. "Yeah? You want to go again?"

Emmy nodded. "Think you can fuck another one out of me?" she challenged.

Hilary took her words to heart and started moving again, slowly at first, giving Emmy time to adjust, but then picking up speed as she went, Emmy urging her to go faster, her fingers on her clit while Hilary played with her breasts.

Hilary put her hand over Emmy's hand, stopping her. "I want to see if you can come from just this."

Emmy nodded in agreement and moved her hand away, slipping it under the pillow to grip as Hilary fucked her. With the increased leverage, she moved her hips to meet Hilary's thrusts, causing the dildo to hit her in _just_ the right way. Emmy smiled wickedly as she met Hilary's gaze. Hilary increased her speed in response, relishing in the way the dildo slid smoothly in and out. She could feel herself getting close and shifted her hips just that little bit to really hit that spot as she fucked Emmy through her second orgasm, breath hitching as her legs shook, finally coming herself, her thighs twitching and walls fluttering.

She leaned forward and rested her forehead against Emmy's, smiling as they looked at each other.

Hilary withdrew and rolled over, lying on her back, heart beating fast and overly sensitive everywhere.

She rolled onto her side and kissed Matty whose body arched into hers as much as it could.

Matty's legs were tied together at her ankles. Hilary slipped her hand in between Matty's legs and felt how wet she was. Her thighs were slick from where Matty had been rubbing her legs together to try to get some friction as she watched Hilary with Emmy.

Hilary kissed down Matty's body, nipping at her thighs, then her knees, before getting to her ankles. Hilary kissed around the smooth ropes before slowly untying them, rubbing at Matty's ankles as she went, making sure that Matty was still comfortable. She stretched out Matty's legs, massaging them one at a time as she rested them on her shoulders. 

Emmy was sipping at a glass of water as she watched them and offered it to Hilary who looked at Matty. Matty shook her head, so Hilary continued with her ministrations, kissing down Matty's right leg where it rested on her shoulder, lowering it as she went. When she got to Matty's upper thigh, she skipped up to Matty's thighs, causing Matty to whine in frustration.

Hilary smirked, and pushed the dildo into Matty, who had clearly been expecting Hilary to go down on her.

Matty made a high pitched noise, and Hilary increased her speed, drawing louder and louder moans out of Matty. Hilary decided that Matty had waited long enough and brought her hand down between them to rub at Matty's clit. Matty's body jerked in response and she let out a long drawn out moan. Hilary pulled out and moved down Matty's body. She sucked at Matty's clit, licking up her slit gathering up the juices that had been dripping from her for what must have been hours.

After Hilary had gotten almost every bit of wetness from between Matty's legs, Matty shifted her hips away from Hilary's mouth. Hilary wiped at her mouth and kissed Matty.

She reached up and untied Matty's hands from the bed and Matty moved her arms down, shrugging her shoulders to loosen them up. Hilary slowly undid the ropes, massaging Matty's limbs as she went. She lavished kisses on the marks they had left, making sure that every part of Matty's body was comfortable.

Matty slumped back on the pillows and took the water and food Hilary gave her. Matty sipped from the water as Hilary fed her and Emmy apple slices. When they were finished, Matty and Emmy and snuggled into Hilary's side as she laid back on the pillows, satisfied and drifting off.

"So what are we going to do for round two?" Matty asked mischievously.


End file.
